


Family Tree Assignment

by BrokenShadow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenShadow/pseuds/BrokenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets into an argument with his school teacher over a family tree assignment. Regina gets a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tree Assignment

Slamming the front door with a loud bang, Henry was glad to finally be home after an exhausting day at school. He had a particularly infuriating argument with his new teacher about a family tree assignment and desperately hoped it would not get back to his mothers.

"Henry Mills! Get in here!" Regina bellowed from the living room.

 _Darn,_ Henry thought. _This should be fun._

Slugging his backpack to the floor, Henry headed for the living room. His head drooped forward, eyes cast to the ground as he continued his walk of shame toward his mother to meet the inevitable.

Regina looked angry. She stood to her full height, arms crossed and incessant fingers tapping away at an elbow. Something the brunette only did when she was unusually flustered about something. Chocolate orbs blazing, she stared accusingly at Henry who only recoiled further.

"I got a call from your school today. They said you refused an assignment and got quite belligerent with your teacher. Care to explain?"

"I _did_ do the assignment, Mom," Henry groaned. "But the teacher didn't believe me!" He looked away defeated. He really didn't want to be having this conversation right now. He had already expended the last of his energy arguing with his teacher.

"And _what_ may I ask was this assignment?" Regina questioned.

"It was about our family tree. The teacher got mad at me. She thought I was trying to be funny."

Regina furrowed her brows as she tried to decipher what it was Henry hadn't said yet. After a brief second of thought, realization kicked in, and Regina's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she figured where this was headed.

"She said that there was no way my biological mom could be married to my great grandma!"

"Go to your room Henry!"

"But _Mom_ ," Henry whined. "I told the truth!"

"I said go to your room!"

Henry bolted for the stairs leaving angry footsteps in his wake and slamming his bedroom door in the process.

Emma had been in the kitchen finishing her coffee before the evening shift down at the station. She heard the whole conversation and decided to go and give her wife some much-needed comfort.

"Hey," Emma said, leaning in the doorway. "You okay?"

Regina brought a hand to her brow in a thinking pose before plopping down on the sofa and letting out a long, frustrated breath. "I'm not sure how to deal with this, Emma."

Emma joined her wife on the couch and slipped a comforting arm around the brunette's waist. "Maybe we let this one go. We know he's a smart kid and this _is_ a unique situation."

She let out another sigh and looked at Emma. "You're right. I know you're right." Regina glanced at the clock out of habit only to realize Emma was going to be late for work. "You better get going Em, you'll be late."

"Oh, right!" Emma quickly rose to her feet only to turn around again so she could kiss her wife goodbye. She made sure to kiss Regina slowly and to fill the moment with all the passion and reassurance she could muster before pulling away. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

Regina nodded and offered a weak smile. Emma smiled back and cupped the brunette's jaw to pull her in for one final kiss before departing. "See you in the morning, babe."

"I love you, Emma," Regina called from the living room as she heard the blonde open the front door to leave.

"Love you too, Grandma!"


End file.
